


Aftermath of a Not-Date Gone Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, F/M, Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Hatred, Sequel, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim tries to deal with the mental and emotional fallout of his actions.  They say running never solves anything, but you never know until you try, right?





	Aftermath of a Not-Date Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When A Not-Date Goes Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375912) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



They made it home somehow. Jim gave Sally his pants with the legs rolled way up and put his jacket on her again, so they looked relatively normal. Or at least no one would guess what had happened to them at a passing glance. Walking at night in this weather in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers holding the scraps of your sister's shredded clothing wasn't exactly normal, and if the jacket ever came open the lack of anything underneath wouldn't be considered normal either, but thankfully they didn't see anyone else.

As soon as they were home, Sally understandably made a beeline for the shower. Jim buried the destroyed clothes in the bottom of the trash bin and hoped no one went digging in there. Mostly. There was a part of him that thought it would be better if their parents did find the clothes and deduce what happened by some one in a million chance. He'd be arrested, of course. Tried as an adult, no doubt. The death penalty. Did they have the death penalty in California? Jim wasn't sure. He deserved it, though. Not only for what he'd done, but also because even now the sound of running water brought to his mind the image of Sally's childlike body, right there just two rooms away, exposed and defenseless, naked and dripping wet, her perfect skin wonderful to the touch, her face screwed up in something resembling pain, the sounds she makes, the door might be unlocked, she wants it too, want, want, WANT-

He jerked his hands away from the knob of the bathroom door and yanked at his hair as hard as he could, trying to escape into the pain. It helped. A little. Enough. It had to be.

Every step an act of will, Jim retreated to his room and climbed into bed. There he stayed, motionless as the dead, even when he heard the bathroom door open, the pitter patter of beautiful bare feet on the floor, the closing of Sally's bedroom door, his parents coming home, the loud wondering at the voluntary early bedtime of their children, the too-audible nature of their opportunistic physical affection, their slow retreat to their own bedroom. Through it all, Jim did not move and barely breathed, willing his mind empty once again with each new moment. Sleep was a long time coming.

Jim awakened the next morning to the sounds of the police talking with his parents. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he knew it was the police from the tone alone. Sally told them, he thought. The sting of betrayal lasted only a split second, immediately followed by approval. Good for her. A night of thinking must have made her realize that keeping herself safe was more important than keeping him out of trouble. Smart girl. For his part, he was a little apprehensive about how he would handle jail life, but mostly he was just relieved. The night prior was pure torture, and he'd never been certain from one moment to the next that his will wouldn't crack.

Nice of them to let him wake up on his own and get some clothes on, though. An unnecessary but very appreciated courtesy. He dressed quickly and went to the living room prepared to put his hands behind his back, but the policeman standing in the doorway didn't even spare him a glance.

"Alright, ma'am. Thank you for your time. If you find out anything or see anything out of the ordinary, give us a call."

"Will do." Jim's mom replied amiably and waved goodbye.

Jim stood there in confusion. Sally gave him a significant look. "Someone vandalized the neighbor's house last night."

"We got in late. Whatever happened was already over. Your father and I didn't see anything." She said absently, shuffling through her purse. "I'd ask if you saw anything, but Sally didn't and you were with her. Now, where are my..." Sally picked the keys up off the couch and handed them to their mom. "Oh, thank you. I don't know how I always drop them. See you in a few hours, kids."

As she was about to leave, Jim suddenly shook from his lethargy in alarm. "Wait! Where's dad?"

"He went out golfing. He'll probably make a day of it."

Jim grabbed her arm as she was halfway out the door. "Wait! You can't leave!"

His mother looked at him strangely. "What's wrong with you? I have errands to run. Let go, Jim."

"I can help you!"

"Well," she said thoughtfully, "I could use a hand, I guess. But I'd really rather not leave Sally alone in the house by herself. I'm not sure it's safe."

Not safe?! You have no idea, Jim wanted to shout at the top of his lungs. "She's twelve, mom, not two. She'll be fine."

"I'll be fine, Mom." Sally echoed from her spot on the couch. She shot Jim the briefest of glances, packed full of emotions he could not decipher, and buried her nose back into her book.

"See? Let's go." Jim pushed his mom out the door. She laughed and went along with it, though he could tell she was very puzzled by his behavior. He didn't care. The important thing was, he dodged the bullet. Now he just had to continue to make sure he was never left alone in the house with Sally. No problem.

Huge problem. Their parents were too active. They were always out and about on Saturdays, like right now. Sunday was lazy day and wouldn't be much of an issue, but weekdays were going to be even worse than Saturdays. They both worked past five, and frequently had things to do after work. Worst case scenario, he could end up with nine hours in the house with just him and Sally, nine hours of leaning heavily on his precarious self-control. Even on the best nights, he was looking at two hours minimum. Two hours was way too long. The things he could do in two hours...no, don't go down that road. Focus on the solution, not the problem.

He found one. A week later, he called his parents into the living room for an announcement. They sat on the couch and looked up at him expectantly.

"Mom. Dad. I've decided I want to get into psychology."

"That's great, son." His dad said. They both smiled. "I'm glad you found something you're interested in. The earlier, the better."

"I'm not done." Jim held up a hand. He took a deep breath. "There's a community college that specializes in psychology in Denver."

"Denver? Your Aunt Becky lives in Denver." His mom said.

Jim nodded. "That's right. And it just so happens that this community college offers classes to high school students. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

The smile dropped off of their faces. "You're going to ask us if you can move in with your aunt to finish high school," said his dad, "and I'm assuming you've already been talking to Becky about this. She's fine with it?"

"Yes, and yes. Please don't stand in my way. I need this. I can't even tell you how much. I have to follow my dream." Yes. That's what it is. It has nothing to do with the fact that every minute I spend in this house, I'm afraid I'm going to push your daughter down and fuck her silly. That's coincidental.

"Well, son," He stood and gave Jim a searching look. "This is very sudden, and I think it's way too early for you to be moving out. But...if this is really what you want...we won't stop you."

"Thank you so much, dad." Jim threw his arms around his dad and hugged him tight. "This means so much to me."

"Oh, sweetie." Said his mom in heartbroken sympathy. But she wasn't looking at him. She was looking past him. Jim spun around. There was Sally, tears streaming down her face. A sob tore from her throat, and she ran from the room.

Jim wanted to die. If he left, it would tear her up. If he stayed, eventually he would do worse. No matter which awful choice he picked, she would pay the price for it. Just like that night. He was trapped again.

"Go to her." His mother said in a voice that brooked no argument. "I don't know what happened between you two, but the way you've treated her for the past week isn't right, and don't think I haven't noticed."

"But mom, you don't understand!" Jim burst out, but she was having none of it.

"Whatever kind of fight you're having, you make up with her before you leave, or you don't leave at all."

She was right, of course. She didn't understand any of it, but she was right that there was no excuse for him to be hurting Sally like this. He had to fix it, whatever the risk.

The sight of Sally curled up on her bed sobbing into her pillow broke something inside him. Arousal was still there, but it was shunted to the side and rendered momentarily powerless by the need to comfort her. Jim lay behind her and slowly pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't go." She whispered.

"I have to."

"Because of me."

Jim was so shocked it took him a minute to respond. "No, it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong."

She turned to face him. "If I did nothing wrong, then how come I'm losing my brother? If I knew it would turn out this way, I would've just let them have me. I should've."

A dark, angry monster rose up in Jim's chest. "Don't say that." He growled. "Never say that! I'd kill them! I'd murder every last one of them, and then I'd go to jail and you'd lose me anyway. Those fuckers don't get to touch you! Only I-"

He snapped his mouth shut when he realized what he was about to say. Sally looked up at him, and the understanding in her eyes filled him with shame. He turned to face the ceiling. "I can't be around you. Not right now, I'm too messed up. I'll leave for a while, get my head screwed back on, and come back when I'm normal again. I need time to fix myself. Okay? Not forever."

He thought the conversation was done, but after laying in silence for a while, she spoke again. "Can't you fix yourself here?"

"No. It's not safe You...won't be safe."

"What if..." She swallowed hard. "What if I...don't want to be...safe?"

There it was. This was exactly the moment he'd feared. Self control wavered, and broke. He rolled on top of her, grabbed her wrists and held them over her head. His eyes hungrily took in her guileless face, and then his tongue was plumbing the depths of her mouth relentlessly. She tried to kiss him back, but could not match his intensity. He didn't even notice. Nor did he notice when she began hitting his arm, harder and harder. He finally noticed when she shoved his head back with both hands using all her strength, gasping for breath as soon as her mouth was free. Jim recoiled.

"See?! Now do you understand?! I can't be around you!"

She began crying again, and he went back into big brother mode, gathering her in his arms and holding her head to his chest. "It'll be okay. I'll get better, I promise. I can do this. I just need time and space. Okay? And I need you to tell mom we're fine, or she won't let me go. And I need to go. I hope you know that now."

"Okay." Sally whispered into his shirt. She sniffed loudly. "But...can you hold me a little longer first? Please?"

Jim's heart hurt from the modest request, so brokenly spoken. If he was any kind of brother, he'd hold her as much as she wanted, whenever she asked. But he couldn't, not anymore. Not with the evil, hungry monster that lived in his chest. He had to keep that thing away from her until it died. "Just a little longer."


End file.
